SWG Wiki talk:Village pump
Welcome to the SWG Wiki village pump! ' action=edit&section=new&preload=template:newtalk}} }' Welcome to the village pump Since SWG Wiki doesn't seem to have a central discussion area .... here you go! Kirkburn (talk) 15:01, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Main Page I’m mostly finished with my Main Page suggestions. Now that Monaco Sapphire is the default skin, it presents us with new challenges and an opportunity to take another fresh look. *MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar needs to be updated to current relevant links. *Wiki_wide.png is now causing text wrapping preceding main content. I do not think it is necessary to have both logos on the main page positioned so closely. */Featured article and /Updates sections should switch positions. This would give /Updates more room and remove the text wrapping of the second column in the table. The example in my Sandbox illustrates how multiple featured articles can be loaded randomly on each visit/refresh. Tall images were set to 140px and wide images were set to 280px. This should generate more interest in the main page and the articles featured there. Valtier 16:53, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Finding a servent droid I looking for the quest that grants me the reward of an r2 unit thats a servent droid for the home can anyone tell me where to get started Switching to the new parser Hi, We are currently making preparations for the next wiki software upgrade. While we expect this to have little or no effect on most wikis, it may cause some pages on this wiki to render poorly. To help reduce or eliminate these issues, please see the Central Forums for more details. Thanks - sannse (talk) 13:35, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Astromech Droids in Combat ASTROMECH WARS!!! Put in a pic of your astromech in combat! p.s.= Sorry if thats impossible. I don't know very much about these box-things! Can we add these to main page Can we add these to main page table as I beleive they should be there: *Mount *Vehicle --Vitas 10:50, 27 May 2009 (UTC) towns How do you start a town *To start a town, you need to have a City Hall Deed, first of all. (Level 74+ Structure Traders can make them.) You then need to find a place to set the City Hall (same rules as building anything else applies here.) Once the City Hall is in place, you need to get at least 5 people (yourself included) to declare residency within the city limits within 24 hours. If you succeed, you will have established an outpost. At that point, all you can do is anything you can to get more people to move in and help your city expand. Which professions are in need? I am thinking about playing SWG. I had played a few years ago and dropped the game due to too much change. "I couldn't kill a lvl one MOB with a new char. I am however wanting to come back. Is SWG still recieving updates from SOE? Is SOE going to make anymore expansions for it? I am reading mixed responses on how active the servers are, is it dead, limbo or am I just not getting the right info? I want to start a new char with a fun Profession for a player with limited time. Any suggestions? Also Which Servers should I go for? I can't tell what ones are in need but the Trader is a fun and popular one since it never runs dry. And I'm the Gorath server which is a pretty good community also it has Tcorp which is a guild that heavily helps it members with many things and give them droids, structure etc for cheap if not for free. Issues with New template layout of SWG.wikia.com The new layout does not align properly for people if their browser width is less than 1192. Many users are still use 800 and many more use 1024. There is no way to scroll the page over enough to see the left menu. I have confirmed this formatting issue with both google chrome and Internet Explorer 8. Please have someone edit the css to get the page to be left-aligned instead of centered so that the scroll bar will work properly for people with smaller resolutions. At the very least the page should look more like the following picture (with the extra side background not really being necessary.... Much appreciated! McTanda 19:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Many thanks for your feedback. I'd failed to check this with a lower resolution so hadn't caught this defect! Warcryer has put an immediate fix in place, and I'll be looking at a second iteration of the .css this weekend. Vaas13 22:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, the temporary fix is much appreciated. Can see the entire thing without having to use my 1080P monitor (covering SWG). McTanda 04:48, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Guild Recruitment just a place for guilds to recruit and socialize. I can only sponser people for membership in my guild which is Tcorp but I will say many good things about Tcorp. Tcorp is a large guild on the gorath server with over 300 member and 3 guild cities with other guild members having cities as well. Tcorp will also heavily help it members with any type of help they can give and Tcorp has events plus tcorps member are kind and nice and sell fellow guild members things for cheap or for free. Tcorp also has many other great features check out their social site and there Information site for more details.